


Tonight is Different

by itsastanaphon



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: A bit OcelHira, Feeding Kink, Light mention, M/M, OT3 Mentions, Weight Gain, chubby Kaz, stuff like that, tummies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 10:16:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5202083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsastanaphon/pseuds/itsastanaphon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaz and Ocelot sleep in the same bed, Big Boss is nowhere to be found, there are some weight gain mentions and tummy squeezes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tonight is Different

**Author's Note:**

> I literally threw this together.  
>   
> Anyway, have fun.

            “You’ve gained some, I’ll give you that.” Ocelot gave the other man a sidelong glance from over his book. Kazuhira sighed, resting his remaining hand on his stomach, then feeling awful about it and letting it flop to the side. Ocelot shut his book with a decisive clunk and placed it on the nightstand. Since Boss was away on a mission, Ocelot and Kaz usually slept in the same room, if only for companionship and warmth, though sometimes more. Tonight was different though. Kaz wasn’t himself. He wasn’t even grumpy, just down and blue and Ocelot knew it and he had an inkling that he knew what was wrong.

             He rolled over onto his side, facing Kaz, who was staring off at the ceiling, hiding his milky colored eyes behind his aviators. Ocelot always found some strange spot of tenderness in his heart for Kazuhira. Maybe it was what had happened to him, maybe it was because they knew they had to share that man, maybe it was simply because he liked Kaz. Whatever it was, Ocelot always found himself trying to comfort Kaz when he needed it. He raised his hand to Kaz’s cheek, stroking gently with the back of his hand. The skin was soft and Kaz turned his head slightly to look at Ocelot then, only to be stopped with a _shush_ and being pushed back to the original position. Kaz cleared his throat.

            “Ocelot. What are you doing?” His voice was low and had the slightest hint of malice. Ocelot chuckled.

            “What? Don’t want to be petted, Miller?” He clucked his tongue against the roof of his mouth, “You’re awfully soft.” Kaz sighed audibly through his nose and tried to pull away, but Ocelot scooted closer, simply chasing Kazuhira around the bed.

            “Come on, stop.” Kaz was trying to roll onto his side, to hide, to run away. Ocelot was having none of it. He reached over to the nightstand and turned out the light just before scooting closer to Kaz’s back; spooning him now under the covers. Ocelot nuzzled into Kaz’s neck, listening to the other man’s groans of annoyance and growing anger, no doubt. But Ocelot liked that Kaz was his cuddle buddy when Boss wasn’t there. He liked having someone to nuzzle and nip and kiss and cuddle. He liked having a bed partner, so he wasn’t alone and cold with his thoughts in the dark.

            At this thought he gulped slightly, he was sure Kaz heard it. Quickly, to distract the other man from inquiring, Ocelot’s lips found their way to the back of Kaz’s neck and into his hair. Kazuhira shuddered and sighed as Ocelot let his tongue leave a nice trail along his neck and into his messy blonde hair. Ocelot planted soft kisses here and there and kept nuzzling into the other mans hair. Kaz's hair was different from how Ocelot’s used to be, certainly, not as platinum colored or as fine, but still blonde nonetheless. Boss loves blondes; Ocelot smiled at this thought and kept nuzzling into Kaz’s hair, pulling him closer.

            “Ocelot…” Kaz whispered into the dark, his voice was low and soft. 

            “Hmm?” He was too caught up in nuzzling Kazuhira to see that he was holding his aviators up.

            “Can you put these by the lamp?" Ocelot looked up into the darkness then, "I don’t like sleeping with them on.” He gingerly took the glasses from Kaz. Placing them on the nightstand and turning back to Kaz. Holding Kaz around the middle, pulling the younger man flush against his own form.

            “Don’t want to sleep with your aviators on, Miller? You usually do.” Ocelot purred into Kaz's ear just before taking a soft nip at the earlobe. Kaz was biting his bottom lip already and when he felt those sharp little teeth nipping at him he squirmed in Ocelot’s grip. Ocelot had a firm hold on him, hands rubbing gently across Kaz’s stomach. Kaz was obviously uncomfortable, he hated it when anyone touched his stomach. He seemed to be shutting down, getting grumpier, despite Ocelot’s attempts at getting him fired up for something else.

            “I usually take them off before I lay down.” Kaz whispered, Ocelot still kissing his neck, Kaz could feel the other man's soft facial hair on his skin as it grazed, “I just forgot tonight.” Ocelot hummed to indicate he was listening, but he was more focused on Kaz's neck. 

            “Now that’s not entirely true." He pulled his lips away from Kaz's skin with a soft, wet smacking sound, "Sometimes you leave them on and then I have to remove them after you’ve fallen asleep.” Kaz smiled at this sentiment, Ocelot was right of course. He had memories of Ocelot’s pale, thin fingers taking his glasses off in the middle of the night. He was usually a light sleeper, so the slightest movement jarred him awake, even someone simply taking off his sunglasses or ghosting their fingers through his hair. He could even remember the way Ocelot would kiss him on the back of his head as he removed those aviators. Kaz would groan and roll over, but always relinquish his claim on the glasses.

            “Yeah, that’s true.” Kaz's voice was low, “Can I have another blanket?” He asked quietly into the dark. He felt Ocelot shift to the foot of the bed, pulling up the beige blanket and laying it on Kaz. He snuggled into it, “Thanks.” Ocelot lay back down behind him, putting an arm around him and nuzzling back into Kaz’s hair.

            “No problem.” He whispered. His fingers were cold against Kaz’s stomach. They were stroking in small circles and Kaz was finding it hard to sleep with that happening. He sighed.

            “What?” Kaz asked finally, turning slightly to see Ocelot’s outline in the dark.

            “Just petting you. You want me to stop?” Kaz sighed again, this time out of irritation.

            “I just…why are you doing it?” Kaz’s voice got sharper then, as if he wanted to say, ‘It’s always John who does this.’ Yes, John did usually do that. John was usually in between them. Ocelot on one side and Kaz on the other; Kaz was fine with this, so was Ocelot, but Kaz loved the way John would pet his hair while he fell asleep. Kaz bit his bottom lip thinking about it, his eyes skittering around the dark room. His mind ever presently thinking about Ocelot's cold fingers warming themselves on his middle. 

            “You’re soft and warm, Miller. Its nice.” Ocelot’s hot breath was in his ear, his hand painting little circles on Kaz’s stomach. It _was_ soft and warm, Ocelot didn’t have that; he was all skin and bones and muscle.  He chuckled slightly as he went back to kissing Kaz’s neck, “You should remind me to sit with you when you eat. I’d love to see that.” He bit Kaz’s neck slightly then, soothing the bite mark with his tongue and his hot breathe. Kaz sighed, but this time keeping it to himself, he bit his tongue to try and keep it in.

            “I don’t really think you’d enjoy that, Ocelot. I don’t eat that much. Not like the Boss does.” Ocelot squeezed Kaz’s stomach for emphasis then. Making Kaz groan slightly and try to squirm away.

            “I don’t know about that one, Miller. Your new...physique...is telling me the opposite. That maybe you’ve been eating too much for…quite some time.” Kaz was beginning to feel like he should be more uncomfortable with this. He wasn’t though. He liked Ocelot’s cool, thin fingers gripping his stomach. He liked the way Ocelot liked it. He found himself leaning backwards into Ocelot’s chest then, his lips finding the underside of the other man’s chin; nuzzling and kissing into his soft facial hair. Ocelot hummed his approval at the light kisses. 

            “You’re probably right.” Kaz whispered after a couple of kisses. Ocelot took one bold, quick leap and pushed Kaz’s white t-shirt up. Beginning his kisses on the other mans neck as he descended along the length of Kaz's body. Kaz whimpered under the touches and caresses. His hands flexing, unsure what to hold onto, finally finding some excess sheet and gripping it. Ocelot’s fingers were cold and thin and they felt good coasting down his warm sides. Kaz kept biting his bottom lip and sighing, trying not to give away how good this felt. Ocelot kept up, his mouth was hot on Kaz’s stomach and soon he felt the younger man's fingers in his hair, holding him tighter, closer, more, more, more. He kept looking up at Kaz with those piercing icy blue eyes and those long lashes. Kaz couldn’t see him in the dark, but he knew the looks Ocelot was giving him, he knew them like the back of his hand. Ocelot’s lips kept coasting around on Kaz’s stomach, finding a home here and there where he’d give Kaz raspberries. Just small ones but they would make Kaz laugh and wrinkle his nose a little bit.

            “It tickles.” He whispered after Ocelot pulled away from giving him a raspberry just above the hem of his boxer briefs. Ocelot huffed out a laugh. He was noticing how Kaz’s stomach rested just slightly over top of the hem of his underwear. The way his sides were so soft and smooth. How he was so much more to hold onto then he was in the beginning when he first got here. Now he had this amazing plush middle part that Ocelot couldn’t get enough of. Ocelot kept licking his lips at the sight in front of him, the way he could nuzzle his face up under Kaz's newly formed belly: the way it made the hem of Kaz's underwear bow, just slightly, to it's firm roundness. 

            “Kazuhira.” Ocelot whispered, his breath was hot against Kaz's belly when he spoke. 

            “Adamska?” Kaz responded into the darkness, his head tilted down slightly to try and see Ocelot. He never used Ocelot's real name, it felt funny on his tongue. Ocelot was crawling up Kaz’s form, kissing as he went, Kaz’s hand in his hair, rubbing gently. Ocelot put his forehead to Kaz’s, his hands still gripping the other mans sides, his thumbs rubbing gentle circles in the soft warm skin there. Kaz whimpered slightly. He was still unsure how to proceed or how to feel. Ocelot's touches would tickle, but then they'd turn into smooth rubs, then they would tickle again, and then something in him would well up and he'd get hot all over and want more of whatever this was. 

            “I know…we don’t…usually do these things but…can I...?” Ocelot’s words were quick and quiet and soft in Kaz’s ear. Ocelot pulled at the hem of Kaz's underwear, letting it slap back against Kaz's skin with a decisive, sharp sound. Kaz gulped despite that. They never did that without the Boss there; he liked to watch, it was his _thing_. Kaz licked his lips unconsciously. Ocelot felt so good though, this was nice. 

            “Uh…yeah but…under one condition.” Ocelot raised one eyebrow. 

            “Name it.” Ocelot’s lips were already on his neck as they licked and kissed here and there. His hands were still squeezing at Kaz’s sides, trying to touch more of his newfound softness. He was pressing himself against Kaz now, tighter and harder. 

            “You have to keep rubbing me while you do it. You know, like you've been...” Kaz said in a half whisper. Ocelot chuckled, his hands coasting down Kaz's stomach then, as if to show he was in agreement with the request. 

            “Gladly.” Ocelot descended again down Kaz’s front, kisses leaving a wet trail down Kaz's tummy. He whimpered, his fingers weaving into Ocelot’s hair as he arched his back. Really he just wanted more tummy kisses, but Ocelot's mouth around his cock would have to do.


End file.
